


Gay Talks

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, Cuddling, Drugs, Ficlet, M/M, Oneshot, Talking, one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's plane lands and John has gay talks with him and cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is so short, but I tried to make it cute for them.

Sherlock's plane had landed and Mary, Mycroft, and John all rushed on board. The tall, lanky detective wasn't making any sense though. They tried to get him to really talk, but no one understood. That is, until Sherlock revealed he was high. 

"I need to talk to Sherlock. Alone," John told them, getting everyone off of the plane. "Sherlock, talk to me. Why the hell did you decide to do this to yourself?" 

"I had to," Sherlock muttered, looking over at John. The expression on his face and in his eyes looked like John had hung the moon. "I couldn't stand saying goodbye to you unless I was high. I was going to tell you.....on the tarmac.......I love you."

John smiled softly, kissing Sherlock's cheek. "It's about time you said it, you bloody twat. You didn't have to be high for it," he murmured. "I love you too, Sherlock Holmes. I always have." He kissed Sherlock gently and held him close, sighing happily. "I can't believe you went and got high all because of me. Just never do it again, all right?"

Sherlock chuckled and nodded. "I won't get high to tell you how I feel anymore," he agreed. "You know, my brother was right. As much as I hate saying it. I do need you to take care of me. Otherwise, I turn to drugs. You have to be there, John. I know I told you I'd be fine and that I was happy for you and Mary. But I can't stand it any longer. I.."

"Shhh.....We've been neglecting each other, Sherl. I shoud've been paying more attention. And I should've told you how I feel. I love you more than anything in the world. You may as well have hung the moon and painted the stars as far as I'm concerned."

Sherlock chuckled. "John...always the poetic romantic," he murmured with a smile. 

"Come on, Sherl. You need to get home for a little while. I'll take care of you while you heal. And I swear, I'll take care of you afterwards too," John told him. 

John led Sherlock out of the plane and to the waiting car, driving him home. He took care of the detective as long as he needed it, then made sure to stay. He split up with Mary and they signed the divorce papers, freeing John to be with Sherlock. They developed their own relationship, falling in love and finally allowing one another to be happy.


End file.
